


finally, you

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: He's been waiting, been dreaming for the day that he will no longer bear a thousand thoughts of worry, regret, and solitude. Although he had his fair share of occasionally forced companionship, he was never really satisfied, still thinking back towards soft blond locks, jade eyes, and rare, innocent smiles.





	finally, you

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for them this Valentine's day! <3

Liquid jade eyes gaze at him in shock, which morphs into unparalleled mirth before they overflow and stream down to his cheeks, leaving tear tracks in their wake. And suddenly Blanca’s heart is a thundering tattoo against his chest as the blond leans in to excitedly whisper y _es you hopeless old man_ when Blanca seals their lips together. He's been waiting, been dreaming for the day that he will no longer bear a thousand thoughts of worry, regret, and solitude. Although he had his fair share of occasionally forced companionship, he was never really satisfied, still thinking back towards soft blond locks, jade eyes, and rare, innocent smiles.

 

His hands come up to the younger's sides and under clothing, seeking contact, palms warm as he skims over smooth skin and relishing the shudder in response. He presses harder, lips branding the blond’s name in a mantra of whisper cries against soft, plush lips. His mind stutters at the appreciative moan he gets, the tension and heartache of years spent apart already history as the blond eagerly climbs over his lap, movements graceful despite his incredible proportions. He slots easily, his slim frame a perfect contrast and fit against Blanca and even though he's older and bigger now, he still feels the same. Heck, his reactions to Blanca's ministrations have never changed. He still flushes pink, high cheekbones dusted, and he hisses and pouts when an occasional flirty remark is thrown at him from the older man. His eyes, keen and ever knowing, still has that gentle and trusting gaze that shatters and at the same time mends Blanca's pieces together. Blanca remains enamored, unfortunately so, he _teases_ , lips curling into a sensual smirk and dark eyes piercing as he adds: yes, he still has it. Often times the blond will retaliate with a coy gesture, his eyes a clear mimic of gemstones shining under sunlight when he pins him with a sultry gaze, and his mouth, _oh_ , his mouth is lively and sharp and _positively_ sinful. It consumes Blanca and it manifests itself through his touches, greedy and possessive, bruising and _utterly_ inappropriate. He takes his fill, reminding himself that he too deserves this because too many times he's spent with an insipid company and over hollow, repetitive words. And quite frankly, he can't deny his younger lover anymore who, despite his past stubbornness and idiocy, had forgiven him and moved on.

 

But truthfully, as they continue to consume each other up, reacquainting themselves, their breaths mingling and galaxies bursting at every brush of lips, every caress across heated skin, and the matching bands glinting off of their fingers, Blanca will forever remain in awe at the beauty that is Aslan Jade Callenreese, who single-handedly righted the path to his straying and grieving heart, who is relentless in his kindness and brilliance, and who is also, inarguably and inexplicably in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> tried out a new style of sorts ;;;;;


End file.
